


Glances

by Tarchannon



Series: 2020 Universe [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchannon/pseuds/Tarchannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan obsesses over Scott obsessing over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 2020 Universe, Early March, 2021.

I can feel them.  
In the hallways, at meals.  
Weightless pressure on my back, on my side, pressing on the back of my mind.  
During training, on missions.  
A ghostly presence never far, just flickering in the corner of my eye.  
When I talk with Red, shoot pool with Marie.  
I can smell the pain and the fire, just out of reach.  
When watching TV, heading to bed.  
I can feel them pass over me, warm like the sun.  
While asleep, and when awake,  
I feel myself unconsciously turning toward that red fire.  
Sometime soon, somewhere close,  
They will be too much, and I will reach for that fire.  
To join with it, or to burn in it,  
Combustion is inevitable.  
I can feel *him*.


End file.
